


Rescue Breath

by ElvenSorceress



Series: Not All Treasure [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drowning, Language, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Violence, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSorceress/pseuds/ElvenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you were sinking to the bottom of the sea, who do you imagine it was who dragged you onto that beach?"</p><p>Silver rescues Flint and ends up conflicted about all his tangled feelings.</p><p>*This post contains a link to a compilation of the Not All Treasure series :) *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Breath

This work has been compiled into one post.

[ Click here to read Chapter 7: Rescue Breath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5792284/chapters/13350199)

**Author's Note:**

> My darling, extremely talented friend drew art for this chapter! Go take a look and tell him how gorgeously perfect it is! [ Clicky! ](http://honey-rat.tumblr.com/post/123415561637)


End file.
